


Breathless

by LadyMorgue



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M, Its a dead body, the oc is just a dead body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 00:25:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13088571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgue/pseuds/LadyMorgue
Summary: Lawrence spends some time with a lucky lady





	Breathless

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble I wrote recently when I was sick

She lie still in the grass. Cold. The wind ghosting across her body. Stiff and unmoving. A stark contrast to the wildflowers around her, still brilliant in the fading light. 

They'd already gotten to her. If you looked closely you could see them. Slight movements under her skin. Small legs just glimpsed between her parted violet lips.

He didn't do this, didn't know who she was, but admired who did. He was sure she never looked more beautiful. He gently touched her face, he liked being gentle, preferred it. When they were like this he didn't need to be rough, it wasn't necessary. They always complied.

Half open lids and milky eyes reflected the woods around back at him. He blushed and the warmth of his lips met the cold marble of hers. Laying his head on her chest he could almost hear the faint buzzing of her body's current tenants.

Sighing, he closed his eyes and stood up. He'd be back soon enough to check on his newly adopted piece of art.


End file.
